The invention disclosed herein is generally related to window shades, drapes and other window treatments. More particularly, this invention is related to insulated decorative window shades.
Interest in energy conservation in recent years has led to the development of various types of insulated window treatments, including, for example, quilted window shades, layered window shades, removable panel assemblies and others. Although these window treatments are generally effective for their intended purpose of insulating a window, they have met with only limited commercial success because, in most cases, they represent a compromise between aesthetic appearance and functional efficiency. For example, some of the previously available insulated shades are opaque, thus preventing their use during the day. Others are bulky and cumbersome in appearance. Some are awkward to open and close, or are difficult to store in a withdrawn position when not in use.
Accordingly, it is the object and purpose of the present invention to provide an improved insulated window shade assembly.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an insulated window shade which can be raised to a compact and unobtrusive position when not in use, and which can be readily raised and lowered.
It is another object to provide an insulated window shade which can be fabricated in transparent, translucent or opaque embodiments.
It is yet another object to provide an insulated window shade assembly which includes means for providing an air-tight seal between the window shade and an adjacent window casing.